Too weak to care for I have failed
by Ernil i Pheriannath
Summary: Set after all the best cowboys episode. AU! Jack, Kate, Charlie, Claire! WARNING: Character deaths, mild drug referance, violence, blood, lots of angst! lol! R&R? NOW UPDATED CHAPPY 16! AND SUMMARY!
1. Pain and fear

Most of this is written in the point of view of Charlie after he wakes up in 'All the best cowboys have daddy issues'. In the TV show you don't see how Jack and Kate got him back to camp so I thought I would write a bit. I might write some more and continue the story on as a AU I haven't decided yet . I don't own any of the characters etc of lost.

Enjoy!  
Abi x

Charlie POV

I don't care anymore, my vision is blurred and my world shattered, Claire was gone, gone.  
I could hear tearful laughter and my body being lifted up. I struggled to breath, everywhere hurt. My neck was on fire but somehow these voices around me seemed happy, how? "Just breath Charlie" I heard a familiar voice but couldn't place my muddled mind on it. I gasped and choked wildly, trying to fill my exhausted lungs. Why was I alive, I failed, they took Claire and left me, I deserved to die, why was I alive. What was going on. I collapsed back and strong arms held me up, my body shivered and twitched as a gust of wind blew. My eyes drifted open and closed, I wanted to give up, but somehow these people where trying to keep me awake. "Stay with us Charlie" the voice came again, and then it clicked. Jack. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came. I gasped again for breath but violent coughs overtook my body. This time I gave in and darkness overtook me once again. Why didn't he just let me die.

"Charlie" Jack cried. "Charlie, stay with me?" Kate's laugher stopped and she stared at Charlie. His eyes where closed and he face still pale. Jack looked anxiously up at her. "We need to get him back to camp?" he said with fear creping into his voice. "he's in shock and if we stay out here to long he's going to get hypothermia" Jack placed his cheek over Charlie's mouth. He shook his head. "he's breathing is weak" Jack stood slowly up and placed his arms under Charlie's limp body and lifted him up. Kate placed Charlie's pale hand in her own and they began to walk slowly back the way they had come only a few minutes earlier. It wasn't long before Jack tired and he came to an abrupt stop almost dropping his patient. Kate steadied him as they eased Charlie to the ground. The pair sat silently for a minute or so.  
"You can't carry him all the way back to camp Jack" Kate cried " we need to find... " she was cut short as Charlie moaned and twitched. His eyes opened wide, he turned to his side and was violently sick. Kate rubbed his back soothingly, only to be unnerved by how cold Charlie was. His body jittered and shivered and he seemed to groan in pain, he be neither conscious nor unconscious. "We could try and walk him" Jack sighed. " it might wake him better" Kate sat Charlie up and his swayed. " I dunno," she cried, " he can barely breath Jack" "We won't know until we try" Kate nodded slightly. They both stood and each took one of Charlie's arms around their shoulders and lifted him up. Charlie's feet didn't seem to register that he was standing and he swayed madly. Jack and Kate moved forward and Charlie's feet stepped slightly. He coughed and shivered but his eyes didn't seem to open.

Charlie's POV

My body lurching forward and I was sick. It hurt so much, my chest stung, it was almost unbearable. I was battered and beaten. Ethan had cursed and hit me several times for trying to free Claire. My mind wondered over many things, Liam, Driveshaft but mostly Claire, the one person I thought I could look after. It was never meant to turn out this way. I was freezing, I've never been so freezing in my life. My body was overtaken again by shivers and spasms. My ribs hurt, my lungs hurt, my legs, and everything above all my neck. I couldn't breath. I felt myself being lifted up, stood up. What the hell is going on. My feet faltered and I nearly fell. I tried to cry out but nothing but a weak cough came out. "That's it Charlie just one step at a time" I put one foot in front of the other, but neither of my legs seemed to take my weight. It was helpless, I was too weak, why should I bother. My eyes watered and my legs buckled at the knees. Arms caught me though I seemed oblivious to them and voices where around me. I stepped weakly forward again and let my weight go. The arms missed me this time and my body hit the muddy cold floor and my head cracked on a nearby rock. My eyes shot open in pain and a cried out though it was barely auditable.  
"Charlie?" a face suddenly came close to mine, " Charlie, can you hear me, it's Kate, Charlie speak to me?" My eyes focused a little. Kate's black hair was soaked her eyes where red with tears. Her hand came to my face and she stroked my forehead softly. I opened my mouth to talk but only managed to form one word.  
"Help" My body was overtaken by shudders and sobs. Jack was now by my side laying my head on his knees, he was checking my pulse and his voice sounded shaken with worry. I continued to shake wildly and uncontrollably, I never thought could hurt so bad. Darkness crept into my eyes and I felt no more 


	2. Darkened dreams

Hay, sorry it's been so long, lots of school work to do. Hope you like this chapter, decided to make this into an AU.

Enjoy

Abi.x.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate shot a look at Jack. Jack didn't take any notice he was concentrating on Charlie.  
"He's having a seizure" Jack snapped. Kate looked back at Charlie and watched him with a troubled look. Charlie's was twitching and shaking controllably, he was coughing and gasping wildly for air, Kate didn't understand, this wasn't suppose to happen, why was he having a fit. Suddenly it stopped and Jack sighed loudly. He knew this wasn't the first time Charlie had had a seizure. In fact Jack had been there when he had his last one when he was having terrible withdrawal.  
"How are we supposed to get him back to camp Jack?" Kate's eyes watered, she grasped Charlie's hand tight in hers. "We make a stretcher" Jack sighed, "It's the only other way, two large sticks and vines or fabric for the middle" Kate nodded and stood up. "Right" she exhaled loudly, "Sticks and vines" she took off quickly, though Jack was worried, Ethan was still out there. His heart raced for a few seconds as Kate disappeared and returned with a bunch of vines. She quickly turned back and disappeared back into the green vegetation. It was then Jack heard it. A scream. Was it Kate, was it Claire. He quickly stood letting Charlie sink to the wet floor, the scream came again and he began to move in the direction of it turning his back to Charlie's form.  
"Take one more step and I'll kill him!" Jack froze at the sound and slowly wheeled round and Ethan's evil gaze met his. He was bent down over Charlie, one hand was pulling Charlie's head back by the hair and in the other hand he held a knife close to Charlie's neck, Charlie remained still, weather he was unconscious or frozen with fear Jack could not tell.  
"Ethan" Jack took a step forward, but stopped as Ethan moved the knife quickly across Charlie's neck causing a small incision, that began to seep red.  
"Listen no one has to get hurt Ethan?" Jack put his hands out in front of himself in surrender. "Do as I say and no one will" Ethan smirked. He stood dropping Charlie roughly to the ground and grabbed the vines and approached Jack. He tied the vines tightly around his wrists, but Jack didn't struggle. Charlie's life was on the line, he was not about to put it in jeopardy again. Jack's heart leapt as his thought crossed Kate.  
"What have you done to Kate?" Jack's sudden out burst surprised Ethan. He laughed cruelly.  
"You will soon know" Anger built inside Jack. Kate hadn't done anything why was she being punished. "You bastard!" Jack shouted. He didn't have time to say anymore as his world turned black .

Charlie POV

I woke suddenly and what seemed like quickly. It was dark, everything was dark. I heard a voice, was it Jack, I could not tell. I could feel a warm liquid trickling down my neck. It burned, but I was to weak to struggle and so cold. Where the hell was I? No matter what I didn't care. I might as well be dead for all I care. I tried to stay awake but darkness began to overtake me. Someone was talking to me again and I could feel there breath close to my skin. Whoever it was picked up my wrist and covered me with a blanket. Why are they caring for me. Everything hurt so much, every time I tried to inhale it was agonising. I couldn't breath still, so I gave in, I let the darkness take me, this would be my end.

Jack woke as he felt he body hit a hard concrete floor, he yelped in pain. He felt his hands being unbound and a blindfold taken off. He looked around. It was pitch black, he heard a door slam and then silence. The first thing he thought was where was Kate and secondly Charlie. He scanned the room wildly but he couldn't see a thing. He sighed loudly and suddenly heard a gasp of breath.  
"Kate? Charlie?" he whispered. He moved towards the sound slowly . After about a minute of so he found the person. It was Charlie, Ethan must have took both of them. "Charlie?" Jacks eyes strained and he managed to make out his friend. "Breath deeply" he cried, as Charlie struggled frantically for air. Jack checked his pulse, he found none at the wrist but a weak one at the neck. He could feel the crimson blood from the fresh wound. Charlie was freezing, Jack had to find something to cover him with even if he warmed him with his own body heat. He crawled around the floor close by and was amazed to find a rag and he returned to Charlie and covered him with it. His breaths where become dangerously shallow. Jack sat next to him and listened careful to the breathing. It stopped.  
Jack suddenly switched to doctor mode. He placed his cheek close to Charlie's face. Sure enough, Charlie had stopped breathing. Jack placed his lips over Charlie's and filled his lungs. Nothing happened. He did it again. Charlie took a shallow breath and Jack sighed. He picked Charlie up and rested him on his lap and tucked the rag as best he could around his friend. "Just hold on Charlie" Jack muttered softly. Charlie couldn't die. Not after all this. He was going to get the two of them out. Jack held tightly to Charlie's shoulders and hugged him hoping that it would warm him. This was not the end. They would survive. 


	3. Questions

Not much Charlie in this chapter but in promise more in the next... Hope you like...

Abi.x.

Kate woke with a sudden start, her head was throbbing painfully. She blinked blindly in the fading light. She was still in the jungle but lying on the floor. She sat slowly up as a wave of nausea hit. Then she remembered. She had gone to retrieve wood for Jack, but where the hell was Jack, and Charlie. Kate stood slowly, rubbing the back of her head to find a large dry patch of blood. She began to run back the way she had come (or thought she had), she had to find Jack and Charlie.

"He won't survive" a cold voice reached Jacks ears and he stirred, he must have let himself fall asleep. He looked around to see Ethan standing above him. "I said he won't survive!" Ethan laughed, "I only dragged him along for my own amusement" Jack looked at Charlie's unconscious form on his lap. "But you doc," Ethan continued, "I brought you for a reason" The doctor looked up suspiciously.  
"I need your medical expertise" Ethan smiled, "There is a baby to be deliver yet" Jacks eyes widened with fear. Claire was here and Ethan wanted the child.  
"But I cant help you without medical supplies?" Jack exclaimed calmly. Ethan's face brightened into an evil grin. "That's why I'm sending you back to get some supplies" he replied. Jack did not like the sound of this, what was he up to. "What's the price?" the doctor began to reason with the idea.  
Ethan bent down to his level, "You get supplies and return within 24 hours and tell no one, or I'll kill one of your survivor friends" he laughed "And Charlie?" Jack questioned.  
"If you return I will set him free, not that he'll be alive by then" Ethan stood again. "You have 24 hours from now!" Jack stood slowly and gently moved Charlie from his knees, he moaned weakly. "hold on Charlie?" Jack whispered and followed Ethan out of the room unwillingly. He was lead down a corridor and up some stairs. His eyes then met the familiar forest.  
"Your camp is in that direction!" Ethan pointed south. "24 hours!" he reminded Jack "24 hours or one dies and neither Claire or Charlie will see the light of day again" Jack turned to face him, "You do anything to either of them..." he threatened.  
"Don't worry, Claire will be fine, dunno bout Charlie though"  
Jack held himself back, no matter what he was not about to let anyone die, he had 24 hours and he would make it back no matter if it killed him. He took off south at a sprint, he didn't know how far camp was but what he did know was that he was going to get them back, Charlie and Claire, and he was going to find Kate...

Locke wheeled quickly around drawing his knife sharply as a figure stumbled into the clearing, it was Kate.  
"Kate?" Locke ran to her as she collapsed into his arms.  
"Where's Jack?" Boone looked back to where Kate had come from expecting to see Jack appear.  
"He's gone" Kate exhaled "We found Charlie and now there both gone"  
Locke lowered Kate to sit on the floor. She was soaked, head to toe, her hair stuck to her forehead, it was obvious she had been running. Locke noticed the dried blood on her head.  
"What happened, how was Charlie?" Locke asked urgently.  
"We found Charlie hanging from a tree" Kate began to sob, "he was dead, but Jack revived, he was getting hypothermia so I went to find some wood to make a stretcher" she paused, deep in thought "I must have been knocked out, and now there both gone"  
Boone looked from Kate to Locke. Kate's eyes were filled with worry and fear.  
"We need to get you back to camp?" Locke sighed. He lifted Kate into his arms and began to walk back with Boone in follow.

When they returned it was almost dark and the camp was quiet, but there presence seemed to cause much attention.  
"Where you been man" Hurly came up to them noticing Kate's unconscious form in Locke's arms "Where's Jack"  
"Jack's gone" Locke whispered, "We'll start a search part in the morning, for now Kate needs some rest and a little space" He took Kate to Jacks small cave off the main area where he kept his supplies He placed her on a number of blankets. Boone fetched a cup of water and Locke poured it into Kate's mouth and she stirred. "How long has it been?" she looked around the cave, "did you tell anyone?" She sat up taking the water and sipping it herself.  
"Just Hurly" Locke cried. Kate rolled her eyes, she knew for well how bad Hurly was at keeping something to himself. "I'll leave you in peace for a while" Locke said, he patted Kate on the shoulder and left with Boone.  
As he left Sayid entered, limping into the cave.  
"Welcome back" he said, slowly sitting next to her, "Hurly said Jack has not returned, what happened?" Kate placed her cup on the floor and covered her shoulders with a blanket. "We found Charlie" she cried softly. Sayid nodded, realising in the tone of her voice something was wrong. "He was dead" she paused, "Ethan had strung him up a tree by his neck, luckily we got him down and Jack brought him back to life." She stopped. Sayid stared at her intently.  
"I wonder what he wants" he exclaimed, "Why would Ethan want Claire"  
Kate shook her head, "I don't know but now he's took Jack and Charlie" Sayid's eyes dropped to the floor, he sighed loudly. Just as he was about to speak again he heard a commotion in the main camp. Kate and Sayid looked up.  
Suddenly a figure appeared in the entrance, it was Jack. He was breathing heavily, he coughed and spluttered and ran to his cupboard of supplies taking no heed of Kate or Sayid. "Jack?" Kate cried, "Jack what the..." Jack turned around noticing Kate.  
"Your ok?" he coughed. He steadied himself on the wall of the cave. Kate noticed his hands where shaking.  
"Jack what happened, where's Charlie?" Kate stood.  
Jack opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He staggered back loosing his balance and passed out.  
"Someone get me some water" shouted Kate cradling Jack in her arms, "someone help?" 


	4. Thoughts and feelings

Its been a little while, I've been busy, this Chappy switches around a bit, hope you can follow it.

Enjoy

Abi.x.

"Jack?" Kate cradled his head in her arms. A crowd gathered around but Jack did not stir. Kate gabbed a nearby bottle of water and poured it into Jacks mouth. He suddenly coughed and regained consciousness.  
"Jack what happened"  
The doctor took a few minutes to come to his senses. He stood quickly though he felt light headed. Everyone around stared at him.  
"Go back to what you where doing!" Jack cried bluntly. Most seemed to move away but a few stayed nearby. Jack turned to his cupboard and began to empty most of the contents, setting out several bandages and dressings.  
"Jack what the hell happened" Kate demanded.  
Jack ignored her and began to pack a bag with drugs and bandages, he grabbed a few bottles of water and a blanket which was lying around.  
"Jack stop!" Kate shouted. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. He sighed loudly, he didn't want to tell her but if anyone was going to find out it was Kate.  
"Listen carefully" he said quietly, he stood close to her, "I have to get back in 24 hours, Claire's not far off having her baby, if I don't get back he'll kill one of us" Kate stood silently in front of him.  
"Jack you need to rest" she cried "You can't go back like you are" she looked at him closely. His face was pale and dark rings where visible under his eyes he was shattered. His clothes where covered with mud and soaked through.  
Jack shook his head.  
"I cant stop, Charlie's there as well" he replied, "he's not going to last, its for the best if I go" "Let me go with you!" Kate said quickly as Jack was about to turn away.  
"No" Jack answered without turning back to face her. "It's too dangerous" "At least change into some dry clothes" Kate reasoned, "You'll freeze otherwise" Jack paused for thought.  
"OK" he said "But I'm not stopping for long"

"Charlie" I could hear me name called in the distance, it was pitch back and the voice seemed to echo all around me. "You don't seem to be easy to kill off" the voice laughed. It was so loud I thought my head was about to explode. Suddenly cold water hit my face and my eyes shot open to see the owner of the voice.  
"Oh so you are with us" Ethan laughed cruelly, "well maybe not for long" he cried. He's huge hand clamped tightly around my neck. I tried to scream but no words formed. His hand tightened and the thoughts flashed back to me again of back in the jungle, and the pain, the pain was too much, why couldn't he just kill me now, there and then. "Leave him alone" I heard a voice and my eyes darted around the room. "Claire" I choked, his hand was tightening more and more. I had to do something but I had no strength. My weak arms grabbed onto his and I pulled uselessly at them. "You do anything to her" the words formed this time but it hurt. My lungs burned again and my head felt light, his hand was squeezing the remaining life out of me. I closed my eyes for a second and gathered my strength, then I struggled wildly. My vision became blurred again and everything was distant.  
"Fool" Ethan shouted. His hand pulled me up and I felt my head collide with something hard and blunt. My vision disappeared then. His hand let go and my legs gave way under me and I felt myself hit the cold stony floor. A girl screamed in the distance and faded. I felt like I was falling endlessly into nothing, my pain disappeared for a while and came back. The sounds around me seemed to fade in and out. But the pain was still there, I could hardly breath again and every time I did it was agony. Claire was there, she was alive and that's all I cared about.

Claire screamed as loud as her lungs would allow as she watched Ethan grab Charlie roughly around the neck. She was confused, surely he was dead, she'd seen him hanging in the jungle. Ethan laughed cruelly as Charlie struggled weakly, Claire pulled wildly at her bonds on her wrists and screamed louder but nothing seemed to make a difference. Ethan rolled his eyes and threw Charlie's head to the stone wall and he collapsed to the floor with a mind numbing thud. "Will you shut up!" Ethan approached Claire and she coward back, he stood over her and an evil grin spread across his face. "Doctor Jacks gone back to get you supplies!" Claire stared despairingly at Ethan and then to Charlie's unmoving body at the other side of the room. She hoped Jack would hurry up and get here soon, Charlie needed him more than herself.  
"And when he gets back" Ethan laughed again, "your going to have that lovely baby of yours" Claire remained silent as tears streamed down her dirty cheeks leaving tracks. Why had it turned out this way, the man she had come to love was laying dying on the floor a few feet away and she was about to have a baby which she was going to give away. "And when you've had your baby" Ethan cried "You can go back to the others and tell them that the hero Jack and Z grade rock star didn't make it. Claire angered at this and convinced herself that they where all going to survive, it would all be fine, Jack would bring Locke along and he'd sort Ethan out good and proper.

Jack stood slowly, but Kate stopped him from moving further. "Not yet, you've barely rested" she cried, Jack shook his head, "I've changed and rested as long as I could Kate" he turned and packed the remaining things into his bag, a blanket, some water and a large bandage. He turned back to Kate quickly. "Keep everyone in the caves, tell them I've gone to sort something out" Kate stood fixated on the spot "If don't return don't come for me" At that Kate threw herself into his arms. "I love you" she whispered, they embraced for several seconds and then parted. Jack turned slowly round and disappeared out of the cave.  
As soon as he had disappeared Kate ran into the main part of the cave and found Locke.  
"Locke" she cried "I need you help, Jacks in trouble!" 


	5. Darkness

Hope you like?

Abi.X.

Jack ran as fast as his legs would carry him, it was pitch black out in the jungle and all he had was a small torch and a stick of fire. He kept running though his legs felt like jelly under him. The forest floor was damp and muddy and tree roots and vines jutted out here and there. The doctor ran for a good half hour then began to slow, it was no use, Kate was right, he needed a rest. He slowed to a stop and sat by a tree breathing heavily he took a huge gulp of water. Sweat was pouring down his face, he looked around in the pitch black at the surrounding eerie looking trees, he wished now Kate had come with him, the jungle was not the greatest place to be in on your own at night, but Jack didn't want to think about it. He quickly stood up and began to continue, the sooner he was there the quicker he could sort out Charlie and Claire.

Ethan paced the floor with impatience, and looked at Claire and then Charlie, he was still out cold on the floor, he had been there for a couple of hours now and Claire was beginning to get worried he hadn't moved or made a sound since.  
"I wish the doc would hurry up or he's going to regret it!" Ethan cursed. Claire stared at him, he was red in the face and his brows furrowed in deep thought. What was with this man thought Claire, why was he so interested in her baby and why was he so intent on hurting Charlie. She watched closely as he paced the small room. He was talking under his breath though she could not catch what he was saying. Suddenly he walked to the door of the room and disappeared through it, slamming it behind him. Claire eyes remained fixed on the door and then she turned to look across the room at Charlie. He was laid awkwardly on his front next to the wall facing away from Claire, he hadn't moved since Ethan had knocked him out. Claire struggled against her bonds but it was no use, she couldn't reach him no matter how much she tried. "Charlie?" she cried quietly for a start, and then louder "Charlie wake up please?" She tugged weakly at her bond hands "Charlie?" she shouted this time but it didn't seem to make any difference. She fell silent for a few seconds.  
Suddenly Charlie twitched and groaned slightly. "Charlie talk to me?" Claire cried desperately. Staring at him intently, he was shivering a little, how she wished she could see his face again. He coughed wildly for a few seconds, his breathing was ragged and uneven, this worried Claire.  
"Charlie?" Claire tried again. This time he moved a little more, his body tensed a little and he turned over slowly to face Claire. His breathing was heavy and his eyes barely open, she couldn't tell weather he was awake or not. She was grieved to notice above his left eye was a small gash and a large patch of dry blood. His neck was red and covered in bruises, not to mention the small slash across it. His face was pale, beaten and streaked with dirt and blood.  
"I'm so sorry Charlie" Claire sobbed "I didn't mean for it to turn out this way" she began to cry uncontrollably. Charlie's eyes opened more and he tried to form words but nothing came but a small groan. Claire stared at him unable to reach him, there was nothing she could do.

I could hear my name in the distance but it wasn't him, it was Claire, I recognised that voice all too well. I tried to open my eyes but my head ached, my forehead was burning, I felt dizzy and sick but there was nothing in my stomach left.  
"Charlie?" I heard her again, and I tried to open my eyes more, but all I could see was darkness. I was so cold, I thought before I was cold but now I was colder. The floor was freezing and the remaining heat from my body seemed to drain out into it. "Charlie" she seemed desperate. I went to talk but instead I coughed uncontrollably, filling my lungs with agonizing pain. Please God don't let him hurt her, she was calling my name over and over. I forced my body over, I suddenly went light headed and dizzy and I closed my eyes slightly. "I'm so sorry" I made the words out in the distance. Why should she be sorry I thought, it's all my fault, I should have protected her better. I opened my eyes and strained them. I could make out a figure in the distance. Was it Claire? They where crying and sobbing, I could hear it loud and clear.  
"Claire" I tried my best to speak but what came out didn't sound anything like it. Why was it so hard to dam breath, I concentrated for a second on my breathing but it seemed to make it worse. A boot met my ribs and the air was pushed out of me catching me off guard.  
"Awake are we?" Ethan was back. "well lucky you, doctor Jack's on his way!" He laughed and kicked me harder. "Shame you won't be alive when he gets here!" I looked up to make out his figure. I could not die, not now, not while Claire was there and when she needed me now. I struggled to move to a sitting position but failed miserably. I could feel a blade close to my skin but blocked out the feeling, I was not about to die, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I did not open my eyes again.

"What's wrong" Locke looked confused at Kate.  
"It's a long story" Kate said quickly. She gave Locke a quick run down of the story and warned him of Ethan's threat. Locke stood still for a second, thinking long and hard.  
"We might need to get more than me and you in on this" Locke said quickly, "I say we tell Sayid and Boone, and see what they think"  
"We haven't got much time!" Kate insisted, she was worried that by the time they get there it would be too late, they had to act now and fast if they where going to catch Jack up. 


	6. Reunited

Hope you like this chapter, I won't be updating for a week or so now cuz I'm back to school tomorrow.  
Enjoy

Abi x

"Stop!" Jacks voice echoed loud and clear in the small chamber. Claire looked up in shock and Ethan froze, he turned slowly looking closely at the doctor. Jacks face was pale and drawn, he was breathing heavily.  
"Leave him alone" Jack said calmly as he approached Ethan slowly. "Hurting Charlie was not in the agreement Ethan" Jacks voice was raised with anger.  
"What was in the agreement Doc?" cried Ethan standing up straight and replacing the knife to his trouser belt. "I told you to be back within 24 hours with supplies and tell no one, I said nothing about Charlie and besides you broke my rule" Jack looked angrily at Ethan.  
"Just let me do my work" answered Jack looking at Claire. "I'm not here to pick fights"  
"Good" Ethan came closer, "Than you will do exactly what I will say" Jack nodded slightly though he didn't really know what he was letting himself in for. Ethan laughed and walked towards the door.  
"I'll be back Doc" he laughed and with that he went out closing the door behind him, Jack heard a key turn and the lock clicking. As soon as he was sure Ethan had gone he took his bag off and fell to his knees next to Charlie. "Are you hurt Claire?" he looked quickly up to the pregnant girl still huddled up with her hands bound and chained to the wall. "Yes" she cried "I'm fine" she nodded a little unsure of herself, she hadn't really bothered to think about weather she was hurt or not. Jack turned back to Charlie and checked his pulse and breathing feeling quiet relieved to find the signs of life there though faint. He noticed the gash on his forehead.  
"Claire has he been conscious at all?" Jack suddenly fired a question. "Not really" Claire sighed, "He kind of began to come around but Ethan knocked him out, he's been out for ages, I thought he was dead but he started coughing earlier" Jack took a small rag out of his bag, soaked it with water and began to clean the wound. He wished he had never left now, this was all his fault, if he hadn't doubted Claire in the first place.  
"I'm sorry Claire" Jack cried "All this is my fault"  
"What"  
"If only I had believed you Claire maybe we wouldn't all be here and none of this would have happened" Claire remained silent while Jack bandaged Charlie head. Jack looked over to her and felt it best if he moved over to her. He stood up placing his bag next to her. He took Charlie from underneath the arms and moved him slowly towards Claire.  
"It's not your fault" cried Claire, looking at Charlie's white face. Jack removed two blankets from his bag, he wrapped one around Claire and the other around Charlie, who began to twitch and shake.  
"Charlie?" Jack brought his face close to Charlie's "Can you hear me?" Charlie's eyes twitched open and closed. He began to shiver wildly. Jack took him by his shoulders and sat him slowly up so that he was now slumped in the doctors arms. Jack could feel the chill in Charlie's body, there seemed little warmth.  
"Is he going to be ok?" Claire didn't know what to say.  
"I don't know" Jack needed to be honest "he's got hypothermia, I need to warm him up before he gets too cold" Claire took her blanket off and wrapped it around Charlie. "Having a nice natter are we" Jack and Claire looked up, they had not taken note that Ethan had returned. "Well sorry to break the party up" Ethan marched towards them, one hand hidden behind his back. Jack looked at his suspiciously, what was he up to now? Ethan bent down next to Claire and she pulled away from him. Ethan laughed, he slapped Charlie hard on the back. Charlie gasped out for breath and began to cough, Jack held him tightly in his arms as his body shook. "Oh so he is awake" Ethan smirked.  
"What do you want?" Jack's eyes watched Ethan's every move. "This" Ethan's hidden hand reviled a syringe, Jack moved forward to grab it but before he knew it, the needle had sunk into Claire's arm and the contents was gone. Claire screamed for a second and passed out. "Don't worry" laughed Ethan "she'll come round soon enough" he stood and disappeared out of the room locking the door behind him.  
Jack was frozen with shock, he picked up Claire's arm and checked her pulse. It seemed perfectly fine, Jack was confused, what had Ethan done. Claire was breathing, just seemingly passed out. Charlie continued to cough uncontrollably in Jacks arms.  
"Breath" Jack said slowly, "Breath deeply" Charlie gasped for breath and shuddered, he relaxed in Jacks arms. The doctor sat him up in front of him and held him steady. "Jack" Charlie sighed loudly, "what the hell is going on." Jack smiled a little, he was glad to hear Charlie say something. "Just relax Charlie" Jack held him up as he began to slump a little and loose consciousness again. "Where do you hurt?" Jack said slowly and clearly.  
"Everywhere" Charlie said faintly , as his eyes began to droop quickly. Jack tried to hold him up but he slumped down to the floor and passed out. Jack looked at him for a second and then to Claire. He placed her in the recovery position and picked Charlie up again into his arms to warm him. What the hell had Ethan done, who was this guy. Jack sat for a while in silence, the only sound that there was, was Charlie's ragged, uneven breathing. Ethan did not return and Jack began to dose. It was just as he was falling asleep that he heard a noise and opened his eyes fully. It was Claire, she was awake and breathing heavily propped up against the wall.  
"Claire?" Jack reached out to her.  
"Jack?" Claire's eyes were wide with pain, "It's coming Jack" Jack froze with fear. "The baby's coming Jack" and with that she screamed with pain. 


	7. No way out

I hope you like this Chapter, I think its a bit rushed, but it tells the story well enough. I'll update as soon as possible! 

Abi x

Jack was frozen with utter fear, it was now that he understood what Ethan had done, he had induced Claire into labour. "Help me Jack!" Claire screamed, bringing the doctor back to the real world. Jack slowly laid Charlie on his side and grabbed his bag. He took out a couple of towels, one was damp and he placed it over Claire's forehead.  
"Finally."Jack looked up to see Ethan leaning at the door, looking quiet happy with himself. "What did you give her?" Jack asked calmly, Ethan shut the door and threw several blankets and cushions at Jack.  
"I take it you'll want these" Ethan ignored the previous question. He bent down to Jacks level. "How long doc?" he asked causally.  
Jack shook his head and thought for a second, it had been a long time since he had been shown the basics of midwifery. "5, 10 minutes, it's had to tell" he finally said looking to Claire. "I can't tell unless I know what you gave her" he pressed the question again.  
"Never mind what I gave her" cried Ethan standing to full height, "You better get on Doc" he said in quiet a patronising voice, "I'll be back soon" he sauntered to the door and out of it.  
Jack exhaled loudly, how could that man have the nerve he thought to himself. But there was no time to linger of his thoughts, he had a job to do and now two, soon to be three patients to look after. He took one of the cushions and placed it around Claire's back as a support. Claire grabbed Jacks hand and squeezed it as a contraction came.  
"Just breath slowly and deeply" Jack reassured her. He took a blanket and covered her with it for a little dignity with the birth. As he grabbed another to place over her Claire stopped him.  
"Give them to Charlie" she gasped, "He needs them" Jack looked at Claire, beads of sweat where now forming on her forehead, she look exhausted. He then looked to Charlie, his face still pale and his breathing un natural and laboured. Claire was right he supposed. Charlie was showing severe signs of hypothermia, if he wasn't warmed up soon he wasn't going to stand a chance. Jack put the blanket over Charlie and tucked it around him, he made now movement or sound. Jack then turned quickly back to Claire, another contraction was coming, the birth was close. Claire was shaking with fear.  
"Just relax a little Claire" Jack said firmly as he prepared everything for the birth.  
"It's easy for you to say" she shrieked, "Your not the one having a bloody baby" she breathed loudly, her hands were clamped in a fists at her side, she was bracing herself for what was coming.  
"I want you to push for me Claire" Jack said slowly. Claire screamed, the sound echoed in the chamber, she wished it could all be over right now. Jack reassured her as she took a deep breath and pushed.  
"I'm with you Claire" he was cut off as she screamed again, he smiled, the head was out and he carefully cleaned out its mouth and nose as he told Claire to push again. As she shrieked again, something moved beside Jack, Charlie was regaining consciousness. This was the last thing Jack wanted right now. He ignored Charlie and returned his attention to Claire, the sooner this was over the better.  
"Jack it hurts" Claire howled in pain.  
"Your half way there" Jack cried, "Just a bit more of a push, your nearly there" Claire inhaled and prepared herself for one final effort. Jack readied himself and nodded to her. She screeched, Claire wondered if half the island would have heard her by now as she drifted off into her own thoughts. She suddenly came to as a gentle hand patted her cheek.  
"Claire well done" Jack sighed, there was the sound of a baby crying. Jack cut the cord and placed the baby in a towel.  
"Well done" he said again "You have a gorgeous baby boy" he handed the tiny baby into Claire's arms. Claire smiled with glee, it was over, all over.  
Jack turned his sudden attention to Charlie who seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. Jack lifted him slowly up by the shoulders and propped him gently against the wall, steadying him. "Charlie, speak to me" Charlie's eyes slowly opened and he tried to focus on Jack but seemed to fail.  
"Jack?" he whispered weakly as he began to shake, "where the bloody hell am I"  
Jack smiled hearing Charlie swear as he would normally. "I don't know Charlie" Jack replied, "Ethan's kidnapped us all"  
"All?" Charlie furrowed his brow in thought, Jack mirrored the face. Maybe Charlie was suffering from some short term memory laps, surely Charlie could remember what had just happened. "Claire's here" Jack said clearly. Claire touched Charlie lightly on his arm and he turned his head slowly to see Claire clutching her tiny baby.  
"Your alive" Charlie's face seemed muddled. He tried to sit up more but grimaced in pain and reached for his chest. He slid slowly down to the floor.  
"Let me see" Jack cried pushing Charlie over onto his back as he moaned in pain. Jack lifted Charlie's shirt, to find a number of large bruises on his chest. He slowly felt across them.  
"I think you have a couple of broken ribs" Jack said sheepishly, "I'm sorry that was my fault, I must have done it during CPR"  
Charlie remained on the floor clutching his chest tightly in pain.  
"All done are we" Ethan was back, he must have come in without them noticing. Jack stood up and faced him.  
"Yes we are" Jack cried firmly, "now will you let us go"  
"Not so fast doc" Ethan laughed, "Your not going anywhere" Jack stepped closer in anger. "If your don't let us out in"  
"Just calm down Jack, It won't do you any favours" Ethan's hand came from around his back to reveal a gun. Jack suddenly tensed as the black object was pointed towards him. "I have one child" Ethan laughed, looking at Claire's child "And now Mr Hero Jack we're going to fetch the other one" Jack remained still and silent, he was powerless, one touch of the trigger and he'd be a dead man. Ethan laughed for a second and before Jack realised what had happened brought the gun down to Jacks head and everything turned black.


	8. Escape and Capture

_Its been ages since I updated this but here goes, this Chappy's a little confusing I think but it says what it needs to. Sorry bout the long wait. Next chapter will be betterI promise._

_Abi x._

Jack woke with a sudden start, he could feel his body being dragged quiet roughly along the jungle floor. He tried to find his footing. Ethan stopped. "Hello Doc" he laughed as he let Jack stand, "So good of you to wake up, we're nearly there" Jack looked down to see that his hands were tied together. "Where are we going?" Jack asked quickly.  
"You'll see" Ethan cried, "we're nearly there"  
Just as Ethan finished there was a sound, it was voices. He froze and pulled Jack to him, holding the gun out. He placed his hand across Jacks mouth. The bushes suddenly moved and Ethan clicked the gun, pointing it to the sound. The voices came closer. A figure appeared through the bushes and the gun exploded and Jack screamed though Ethan's hand. Suddenly Locke appeared and froze at the sight of Ethan and Jack.  
"Come any closer and I'll kill you as well" Ethan clicked the gun and pointed it again as a third and forth figure appeared, it was Kate and Sayid.  
"OK" Locke said slowly, "let me just check him please" Locke pointed to Boone's bloodied body lying on the jungle floor. He bent down slowly and placed two figures on Boone's neck to check for a pulse. Locke shook his head. Kate looked from Boone to Jack, her eyes distraught with fear and confusion.  
"What do you want" Sayid plucked up the courage to speak. Ethan held the gun to Jack.  
"Get back to camp and I'll tell you" Ethan laughed. The three people remained still, frozen on the spot. "Get back to camp!" he shouted, "Or I'll kill another one of you!" At this the three disappeared back onto the undergrowth and began to run, there voices faded into the distance. Jacks eyes remained fixed on Boones body, he was dead, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Charlie" Claire pushed Charlie roughly as she tried to wake him. He groaned and twitched a little.  
"What"  
"Charlie wake up, we have to go" Charlie opened his eyes and slowly rolled over to face Claire "Go where?" he whispered. He sat up, clutching his chest in agony.  
"We need to get out of here" Claire pointed to the door, it was slightly open, they had a chance now to get away. Claire stood slowly, she couldn't believe how tired she felt. Her baby in her arms seemed unusually quiet. "Come on Charlie"  
Charlie struggle up, he cried out in pain and lent against the wall breathing heavily and uneasily.  
"Are you ok" Claire cried, cursing herself under her breath after she had asked. You idiot, she said to herself, cause he's not ok. Charlie stepped forward wobbly and tried to steady himself.  
"Lets go" he breathed loudly. "I can manage"  
Claire slowly moved towards the door and Charlie slowly followed, Claire was not happy about making him walk but this was there only chance to get away. As she reached the door she looked out of it cautiously, there was a long corridor on the outside, she could see the outside down to the right.  
"Come on Charlie!" she turned to see Charlie struggling along towards her, "I can see the outside" she paused for a moment. Why would Ethan leave it so easy for them to escape, it made no sense. Or was it a trap. She turned back as Charlie reached her. "Wait here" she cried, carefully handing her baby over to Charlie. "I want to check it out first"  
"Claire no" Charlie sighed loudly, Claire didn't like the sound of his restricted breathing. "Just wait!" she headed out the door and down the corridor. Charlie followed without Claire's notice. The corridor was eerily silent, nothing seemed to move, all the door leading off it where closed, something was wrong, Charlie knew it. Claire was almost at the outside door when Charlie heard a sound and a door opened, a large bearded man appeared. "Run Claire!" Charlie croaked though he could hardly speak.  
"What the hell" the man headed for Charlie, "Escaping are we, and with our new one" Charlie coward back as he approached, he was helpless. The man reviled a small pistol and clicked it. Before anything else happened he fell to the floor with a thud to revile Claire behind him holding a small stool.  
"Come on Charlie" Claire took her baby into her arms and began to head to the door. "come on!" she turned as she reached the door to see Charlie still fixated on the spot staring at the bearded man's unconscious figure. Charlie slowly bent down and retrieved the pistol, he placed it in his jeans and returned to Claire and they were gone.

Ethan laughed as he entered the caves, the whole camp was staring at him, it seemed that Kate, Locke and Sayid had beaten him there and everyone seemed to be gathered in the main area. Ethan Stood in front of them, holding Jack close to him with the gun to his head. "What do you want?" Sayid stepped forward with little fear. Ethan eyed him closely, he could sense his military history in his voice.  
"I want the boy" Ethan said slowly and clearly so the whole camp heard. Everyone turned to look at Walt who was standing next to his father. There was silence, a silence which lasted longer then Walt wanted.  
"Well" Ethan shouted, he was getting impatient, "Who do you want more, your doctor or the boy" Ethan pressed the gun into Jacks head. Everyone seemed to take a step back. "Just let me go" Jack cried, he was close to tears and this uneased the crowd. Ethan was becoming impatient.  
"I have two more of your friends" Ethan laughed, "That lovely blond girl of yours gave us a nice baby boy. Shame she won't see tomorrow, and as for that washed up rock star he's almost dead as it is, more than I can say for the kid I shot on the way"  
This angered everyone and Ethan knew it, this was what he wanted. He wanted to see there faces when he killed their only trained doctor on the island. There was another long pause which tested Ethan patience to the maximum.  
"Well!" Ethan shouted, clicking the gun by Jack's head.  
"No" a voice came from the crowd and Michael stepped forward, "NO!" he ran towards Ethan. The gun fired. Michael fell to the ground clutching his bloodied leg. He moaned in pain. "I've got plenty more bullets in his thing" Ethan cried, holding the gun back to Jacks head. He clicked it again and got ready to fire.  
"Wait" Walt stepped forward, "Take me" Ethan smiled at the young boy, tears were streaming down his face, he bent down to his father who was on the ground clutching his leg in agony. He hugged him for a second.  
"Walt no" Michael choked with unfallen tears, "please don't" he whispered. Walt stood and walked to Ethan and Jack. As he approached them Ethan pointed the gun from Jack to Walt. He pushed Jack into the dirt below him and grabbed Walt. "I knew you would co-operate" Ethan's smug face was a sight to be seen. He stepped backward as he began to got out of the caves, no-one challenged him, now they had seen what he was capable of it was too risky. Eventually Ethan and Walt were gone, disappeared into the bushes and away, gone forever who could tell. The camps attention then turned to two people, Jack and Michael.


	9. Sweet dreams

**Sorry about the wait guys, I didn't like the last chapter much butI like this one...**

**I hope you do**

**Abi x.**

"Come one Charlie?" Claire was eager to push on but Charlie wasn't. He couldn't believe how much energy she had after just having a baby. He was hurting, his legs could barely hold him up. They had been going for over half an hour, Charlie didn't think he could go much further but Claire kept telling him, they were nearly there and that she was sure it was this way. Charlie was doubtful though, he didn't remember a thing on the journey there, the only thing he remembered was Claire's face when Ethan placed his head through the noose of vines and laughed, the image kept flashing through Charlie's mind every second.  
"Please can we stop" Charlie lent heavily on a nearby tree nearly collapsing to the floor. Claire turned to see him struggling to remain standing. She sighed, she couldn't believe how far she had made him walk without a rest. "Ok" she cried, helping him sit at the foot of the tree. "But not for long there's a storm coming. She pointed to the seedy looking sky which was drawing darker and closer. Charlie didn't look, he shut his eyes and coughed. His breathing was slowly getting better but his neck still burned angrily and the bandage Jack had wrapped around his head was beginning to come loose. The pair sat for a while and the jungle began to darken dramatically, thunder was rolling in the distance and Claire's baby began to cry. "I think we should move" Claire stood up quickly, as a flash of lighting lit the tree branches and leaves making them look like shiny metals. Claire baby cried out at the impressive light. "Come on Charlie" Claire turned back to the rocker and helped him up to his feet. Charlie didn't want to move, he was happy slumped against the tree, he was drowsy now. As they trudged on rain began to pour, a little at first then more. The lighting and thunder was getting closer. It was when the thunder rolled so heavily that the ground shook beneath them that Claire began to consider finding some shelter. She didn't want her baby to catch a cold. She began to speed ahead to find a suitable place.  
"Wait?" Charlie tried to match the pace but failed. He kept his eyes fixed on Claire and concentrated on keeping her in his sight. But moments later he failed with that too.  
"Claire?" Charlie shouted as loud as his broken throat would allow, "Claire?" Charlie's eyes darted from one bush to another, great, now they were both lost he thought. He stood on the spot and called her name. Suddenly he heard her scream back, she sounded desperate, and he could hear her baby crying. He headed towards the direction. "I'm coming Claire" he sped on as fast as he could finding unknown strength in his weary legs. The sound of the baby came closer and Charlie came out into an opening, freezing at the sight that met his eyes.

_"Jack" Kate shook the doctor who was still lying on the dusty cave floor. Jack mumbled to himself but Kate couldn't make out what he was saying. He rolled over to reveal his red eyes, tears streaked down his cheeks. Kate embraced him and held him close for a few moments. Kate untied Jacks hands and the doctor stood.  
"Michael" he cried looking around and then staring at the large blood patch on the floor, "where is he" Kate stopped him from walking about. "Jack calm down" Kate's voice wavered with worry and fear "he's ok for now, the others moved him to the infirmary" Jack paced towards it but Kate stopped him.  
"Listen" she tried to grab his attention but only half managed "You need rest, I don't know what the hell is going on but I need you to rest" Kate almost ordered him to sit down but Jack ignored it all. He pushed her almost to the side and rushed into the infirmary.  
Michael was lying on his back on a bed of blankets, Rose was by his side with a dam flannel on his forehead. "How are you doing?" Jack looked at his face closely.  
"Apart from being shot in the leg and my boy being taken from me, I'm fine" Michael shouted in anger. "Jack just what the hell is going on"  
"It's not the time" the doctor was impatient. He grabbed a pair of scissors from his draw and cut up Michael's trousers revealing the bloody wound. Jack prodded it slightly and Michael hissed in pain, he looked around the wound carefully.  
"Your lucky" Jack said slightly, "The wound is quite clean and the bullet is almost out the other side. He turned to Kate.  
"Get down to the beach" he said, "Ask Sawyer for alcohol, bring as much as you can" Kate sped off out of the caves.  
"Where is everyone!" Jack asked Rose.  
"They've gone out to fetch Boone back" Jack paused, he had forgotten about Boone. I was all such a mess, Walt, Charlie and Claire (with baby) gone, Michael shot and Boone dead. It was all such a big mess._

Charlie stood on the spot, Claire was in front of his clutching her tiny baby tightly in her arms, he was crying madly. Ethan was close to her, gun in one hand and a bound and gagged Walt in the other. Charlie didn't know what to do.  
"Stay where you are!" Ethan snapped as he saw Charlie move. "This doesn't have to become ugly" he laughed, "You might have both escaped, God knows how" he paused with an evil smirk on his face. "I'll let you go if you give me the Kid" Ethan shouted pointing the gun to Claire. She screamed and Charlie jumped to her side almost loosing his balance on his wobbly legs.  
"Give me the kid" Ethan demanded, Claire stepped back but Ethan clamped one hand around her arm. "Your not going anywhere" he whispered.  
"Leave her alone" Charlie jumped in and cut Ethan's contact with Claire. "Run Claire" Claire remained still, watching as Ethan and Charlie where locked, eye to eye.  
"Run Claire and don't come back" The words tore Charlie apart but it was all he could say.  
"Run" he shouted as loud as he could, Ethan lunged forward and Claire moved back disappearing into the bushes, she turned and watched out of sight. Ethan went to pursue but Charlie stopped him. Ethan was angry, he threw a punch at Charlie's face but missed. Charlie returned one and Ethan staggered back and Charlie grabbed the gun from his trousers and pointed it to Ethan.  
There was gunfire and Claire screamed from the bushes as she watched Charlie's body crumple to the floor. She stood and ran to him but Ethan got to her first, forcing her child out from her arms. She struggled but failed, Ethan pushed her over and kicked her.  
He looked down at her and laughed grabbing Walt who seemed to be transfixed with fear. Ethan turned to look at the other figure and chucked to himself. "Sweet dreams Charlie Pace" And with that he was gone...


	10. Running out of time

**Sorry its been so long for those guys who are waiting but here you go, Chapter 10 coming up.**

**Don't really like this chappy but it just a link to the next so I don't care. I hope you guys think its ok. R&R?**

"Oh no" Claire's voice wavered and she shook as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She crawled to Charlie's still form, lying face down in the mud. Claire pushed him over slowly revealing a large spreading red patch on his t-shirt.  
"I'm so sorry" She cried helplessly and stared at his white face. Claire could make out shallow breathes passing his lips but he made no movement or response. His face was smudged with dirt, blood and covered with bruises. She fell back sitting in the muddy ground with uncontrollable sobs. It was no use, they were stuck out here, alone, in a brewing storm. Claire remained silent for several minutes, listening to the thunder roll around the jungle and the rain pour. Her baby was gone, Charlie was shot, that's all she could think about right now.  
Sudden Charlie twitched and coughed weakly. Claire was leaning over him in a second.  
"Charlie speak to me" She placed her hand on his forehead, surprised at the low temperature of his body. "Speak to me"  
Charlie's eyes scrunched up in pain and he breathed heavily. He tried to move but Claire stopped him.  
"Bloody hell" he whispered.  
"Charlie?" Claire was desperate for him to open his eyes but he did not respond. He seemed to slip in and out of consciousness. Claire looked to his t-shirt to find that it was becoming more red. She lifted it carefully up to reveal the ugly wound, it was seeping blood quickly, she had to find a way to stop it. She grabbed a piece of her trouser and tore it off. She pressed his onto the wound. Charlie screeched out in pain and regained consciousness for a few seconds only to slip back into his oblivious state. Claire fell back and sobbed, it was no use there was no way they were going to get back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Jack!" Kate had returned with the alcohol with Sawyer in toe. "Here" she cried handing the doctor several bottles of assorted spirits. "That's all we have"  
Jack shook his head. "This is barely enough" He placed the bottles on his cupboard and returned to Michael.  
"I want to take the bullet out" Jack asked. "I need to otherwise it will become infected"  
Michael nodded slowly. There was nothing he could do and besides he would rather be back on his feet and looking for Walt. Jack grabbed a small bottle of spirit and poured a little on his hands and then a little on the wound. Michael gritted his teeth; this was not going to be pleasant.  
Jack reached slowly for the bullet which was wedged within Michael's leg. Michael remained silently gritting his teeth. Jack poked around carefully for a few minutes. This was agony for both patient and doctor. Jack slowly dislodged the bullet and it fell onto the blanket.  
"Towel?" Jack held his bloody hand out for a towel. "Douse it in spirit first though" Kate reached for a nearby clean towel and poured a little alcohol onto it. She handed it quickly to Jack. He placed the towel onto the wound and looked up at Michael who now seemed to be unconscious. "Can I have some bandages and dressings. There in the bottom shelf" Jack pointed to the cupboard. Kate went to the bottom shelve and emptied the contents onto the blankets beside Jack.  
"Is that it?" Jack looked up desperately. Kate nodded. Jack shook his head,"There is barely enough!" he took out a bandage and began to dress Michael's wound carefully. They were desperately running out of supplies, Jack had forgotten that the other dressings had been left back at Ethan's hide out.  
Just as Jack finished the others began to filter into the caves. Firstly Sayid entered carrying a limp and lifeless Boone, he was closely followed by Shannon. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes red and puffy. Sayid laid Boone down in a empty cave area nearby and left Shannon with Boone. Several other survivors came through and asked worriedly after Michael.  
"He will be fine" Jack reassured them. "He just needs rest and antibiotics" Jack picked up the bullet and looked closely at it for a second.  
"Is there anything I can do doctor" Rose asked in her gentle voice.  
"Just keep an eye on him" Jack smiled, "Come and find me if he wakes" The doctor stood up and went to the main cave area.  
"How is he?" Sayid asked.  
"He'll be fine" Jack cried, "where's Locke?" Jack glanced around in search for the bald man but he seemed nowhere in sight.  
"He's out in the jungle" Sayid answered, "he thought he had found the trail of Ethan and Walt, we told him to wait till the morning but he went anyway." Sayid looked to the darkening sky, night was drawing near and the forest would soon be in pitch black. "Lets hope he can find his way back" he added.  
"We should get a search party together in the morning" Jack said. "I need to find Charlie and Claire"  
"Your staying here" Sayid glanced at Jacks pale, drawn face, "You should get some sleep, we may need you again" "Lets hope not?" Jack commented, "I don't think I could handle another casualty, and we're running out of supplies" He turned and looked back at the infirmary, if anyone else was to fall ill, he didn't know how far his supplies would stretch. But that was the last of his thoughts right now, Kate approached him.  
"Get some sleep Jack" She pleaded.  
"I'm fine" Jack swayed as he walked forward and Kate's face turned to concern, she steadied him.  
"Please?" she cried. Jack nodded slowly and Kate lead him to his sleeping area. She placed the covers out and let Jack lay on them. As soon as he had closed his eyes he was sound asleep. Kate smiled and left him to dream, he had had one hell of a day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Claire looked quickly up into the now pitch black jungle, trying to focus her eyes from the unfallen tears.  
"Who's there?" she reached forward and grabbed the small silver pistol that Charlie had used, she pointed it into the darkness. "hello" she cried crawling close to Charlie's form, he had not regained consciousness since she had placed the piece of trouser on his wound.  
Suddenly a twig snapped.  
"Claire?" a voice came from the bushes in front of her. "Is that you?" Claire remained silent for a few seconds. "What do you want" she shouted to the stranger.  
A dark figure suddenly appeared in front of her, but is was no stranger.


	11. Whatever it takes

"Jack" A voice rang out in the silent caves, it was early morning and everyone was still sound asleep.  
"What?" Kate looked up bleary eyed and rubbed them as the sight before her came into focus. "Kate?" Claire was by Kate's side shaking her to wake, Kate could see unfallen tears collected in her red eyes. "Kate we need Jack"  
"Jack's sleep..." Kate stopped as she stared at Locke, his face was solemn and within his strong arms lay a limp and lifeless Charlie.  
"Wait here?" Kate turned to find Jack but it seemed he was awake already, he hurried over to Locke and Charlie.  
"Over here!" Jack hurried Locke over to his own bed. Locke lowered his patient carefully down. Charlie made no movement or sound, he just lay limply and unnaturally as Locke placed him down. His face was deathly pale in the dim light, it was battered and bruised and his bandage on his forehead was covered in dirt and mud. Jack looked over him, he was a far cry from the Charlie Jack had come to know and love, he was far too still for the rock star Jack knew. Jack checked for a pulse and found a weak one, one that the doctor could barely detect over his own racing heartbeat. He listened and checked for breathing to find a small shallow exhale and inhale. He then turned his attention to the red stain on Charlie's t-shirt, Jack was grieved to find this, and from the rip in Charlie's shirt he had already guessed he was shot.  
"What happened?" Jack asked in desperation. He turned and looked back at Locke and Claire. Claire was in fits of hysterics, Kate was comforting her as best she could.  
"I found them" Locke said quickly "out in the jungle, she hasn't spoken"  
"Claire what happened?" Jack was needing information quick, "I need to know"  
"It's all my fault!" Claire was sobbing uncontrollably, "He tried to save my baby, Ethan shot him before Charlie got a chance"  
Jack shook his head and turned quickly back to his work. "How long has it been since he was shot?" The doctor lifted Charlie's shirt and removed the piece of trouser Claire had placed on long before. He paused for a second at the sight of the ugly wound. He had come across may shootings in his time as a surgeon, but seeing someone he knew in such a state was a new feeling altogether.  
"How long" he was getting impatient. "How long Claire"  
"It was light when he was shot" Claire buried her head into Kate as she stroked her head soothingly.  
"That means he's been bleeding for a long time" Jack's eyes welled with tears. "He's lost so much blood" the doctor looked from Charlie to Claire and Kate and to Locke.  
"I need to take the bullet out" he said slowly, "I can't risk it staying in" Jack was shaking with fear, removing a bullet from a wound was risky enough in surgery, with aesthetic, drugs and sterile instruments.  
"And?" Locke questioned what was wrong.  
Jack remained silent, staring upon Charlie's still form, watching has his chest rose slightly and fell. Jack was still in utter shock at what was expected of him.  
"This is a risky procedure as it is, even back in a hospital, with monitors and equipment. Charlie's lost so much blood, if I try to retrieve the bullet I would risk the chance of him bleeding internally. And if he wakes up through the procedure, he's going to be in some pain. If I'm going to do this I'm going to need some help"  
"OK" Locke began to move back to the camp which was still somehow sleeping silently on. "I'll fetch some people"  
"Wait!" Jack stopped him. "I want responsible people, Rose for one, and I need supplies, alcohol, something to stitch up with, towels, bandages, everything you can find"  
Locke sped off into the main camp, voices could be heard as people were being woken. "This is all my fault!" Jack sighed as he lent over Charlie checking his pulse again. "If only I had listened to you Claire" Jack was angry at himself. Charlie's life would not be hanging in the balance if it wasn't for him, he thought.  
"No it's my fault" Claire cried, "I should have"  
"Will you just stop it both of you!" Kate butted in. "it's no-one's fault, all we should be worrying about now is Charlie, because he needs us right now"  
Jack rummaged through his bag nearby and found a pair of scissor. He cut quickly up Charlie's shirt. The extent of Charlie's bruises were now visible. There was several bruises across his chest from Jack's CPR and an uncountable amount down his sides and his shoulder, seemingly from Ethan's merciless beatings. Jack grabbed a nearby blanket and covered half of Charlie that was unharmed. Jack needed to keep him warm.  
"Kate will you check Charlie" Jack asked calmly.  
"What?" Kate didn't understand the question.  
"When I'm doing this, I need someone to keep an eye on him, to check his pulse and breathing and in case he comes to." Kate nodded slowly and fell to her knees gently next to Charlie, she let Claire sit beside her.  
Jack turned around to see Rose approach him, her hands were full of bottles and packets of pills and bandages.  
"Here" she placed the contents of her arms down next to Jack. "I hope you can find something for the poor boy's pain" She left to find other resources.  
Jack shook his head, "I can't give him anything for the pain," Jack cried "even if we had morphine I couldn't give him it, it wouldn't have any effect on him, from being a heroin addict"  
"Heroin addict?" Kate looked up questioningly, "Charlie was a junkie"  
"Yes" Jack hung his head in shame for letting the secret out. "He's been going through withdrawal the past week or so"  
"Do you want any help?" Sayid appeared from around the corner. "Locke told me what happened" "Yes" Jack said, "You can sort my things out" Jack pointed to the pile of supplies on the floor. "I know you're not a doctor, but I may need some help during this"  
Sayid nodded, "Whatever it takes." 


	12. Bring me to life

**Here's chapter 12 guys, its a little shorter than some of the others but I hope you like it?**

What the hell is going, it's black totally black, and cold. But above all this I can feel burning. My stomach is burning. I could hear voices around me, there anxious tone making me tremor. I could feel my body shaking wildly, uncontrollably, and hands grabbing mine and my name being called, over and over. I wanted to grab my stomach and scream but no one was letting me. Suddenly shadows and faces came into view, but I couldn't focus, It was all slow motion and black and white to me. All of a sudden it was hard to breath, the pain was too much, the burning sensation was spreading and I could feel pins and needles in my arms and legs.  
"Charlie?" Jack held my face to his and opened one of my eyes shining a light into it. I recoiled in pain of the bright light. He placed two figures on my neck and shook his head.  
"I'm dieing aren't I?" I managed to form words in my dry mouth. "Jack just tell me"  
"No" Jack seemed determined, the look on his face said it all, "Just breath deeply and slowly." he said to me even though his voice was fading into the distance and my eyesight was darkening.  
What the bloody hell else does he want me to do? I took a slow and ragged breath but it seemed to catch at my throat and I coughed. I heard someone shout something but I couldn't make out what. Then the coughing worsened, I couldn't breath, it felt like Ethan was hanging me again. The voices around me then panicked, I could feel the fear around me. There cries and shouts faded into nothing and my vision disappeared, this is it I thought, this is the end.

"Jack?" Kate looked from Charlie to the doctor who was still working away hard to remove the bullet from the wound.  
"Jack" Kate demanded the doctors attention. Jack looked up worriedly at Charlie, his eyes where slightly open and he was shaking widely, almost like a fit. Jack lent over him and opened one of Charlie's eyes further to check his response. "His pupils are dilated" Jack shook his head and looked up to Kate and Claire who was sitting next to her, Kate had wrapped a blanket around her and she had remained silent since the procedure had started.  
Charlie whispered slowly forming words, "I'm dieing aren't I?" Jack shook his head again.  
"No" Jack lent into him, "your not dieing, just breath for me." Jack looked back at Sayid who was helping the doctor. "where nearly there" Jack continued quickly and within a few seconds he held it up. A shiny silver bullet. "Jack?" Kate checked frantically for Charlie's breath, "Jack he's stopped breathing"  
"Here" Jack handed a large piece of thread and a needle to Sayid, "Stitch him up" Sayid looked at the needle and thread.  
"But I don't know how?" Sayid cried.  
"Just copy what I did!" Jack looked back at the man, his face was filled with shock. "But"  
"We haven't got time Sayid!" Jack snapped. "Just do it"  
The doctor turned back to Charlie and placed his cheek close to his mouth. Kate was right he had stopped breathing. Jack sealed his lips over Charlie's and filled his lungs. He couldn't believe how many times he had done this in the last two days. "Come Charlie breath!" Jack tried again but to no prevail. "Come on!" he shouted and tried once again and checked his pulse to find little. "Please?" Jack was almost in tears, "come on" Jack tried once again and Charlie gasped weakly. The doctor lifted his head up slowly and supported it on his knee.  
"Don't do that again" Jack exhaled loudly. His patient shivered and shook but didn't seem to regain consciousness. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Kate looked down at Charlie's shaking body. "He's in shock, he's lost a lot of his blood" Jack cried placing another nearby blanket over him. "He needs to rest for a while"  
Tears gather in Kate's eyes. "I thought he was gone" she cried, "I'm sorry" She hugged Jack tightly and then Claire who was still silent.  
"Come one Claire" Kate beckoned her to stand, "you need to rest" Claire stood slowly up and followed Kate out into the main caves. It was now early morning, the sun was up and people were up. Most unaware of the proceedings in Jacks infirmary. As Claire and Kate came out everyone stopped to stare, some whispered amount one another. But Claire didn't care, they could think what they wanted, for all she cared, the whole thing was her fault she thought.  
Back at the infirmary Sayid was almost finished.  
"Do you think he'll be ok?" Sayid asked looking worryingly at Charlie's white deathly pale face.  
"I don't know?" Jack whispered brushing Charlie's hair back off his face, "But I'll do whatever I can to make sure he is!" Charlie was still shaking quiet uncontrollably, Jack was worried by this, he had seen it in patients that had lost too much blood, it was a type of shock. But Jack knew for well the truth, shock could kill.


	13. Walkabout

**Hey guys, next chapter coming up, just a bit of a link this one. I just want to say thanks to all of those people who are regular readers of my story, I really appreciate the feedback and comments from you!**

**So here goes... enjoy!**

**Abi x**

Jack sat quietly on the dirt floor of the cave, he was spent and It wasn't even midday. He had finished on Charlie about an hour ago and people had left to continue with there daily business. Jack was watching over Charlie, he had remained unconscious for the whole time and had showed no signs of waking.

"Jack get some sleep?" Kate entered the infirmary. Jack shook his head.

"No" he cried "I need to watch him" Kate came in and sat next to him. She looked tired. It had been a long night.

"I finally managed to get her to sleep" Kate smiled, "Claire that is" Jack nodded slightly. "Good" he said, "she needs rest" Jack was worried about Claire, he had been caught up so much in the action with Ethan and Charlie's injuries that he had felt he had abandoned Claire. She had given birth without painkillers, trekked though the jungle with her child only to have it taken off her and Charlie shot for protecting her.

"Please Jack" Kate brought him out of his daydream, "Just rest for a bit"

The doctor sighed loudly, there was no doubt he was tired. "alright" he exclaimed. "But if he wakes, you get me right away" Jack stood and went out.

I'll check on him later, thought Kate, knowing him, he wouldn't sleep. She looked back at Charlie in his silent slumber, Jack had neatly cleaned and bandaged all of his wounds. The cleaner his skin was the more prominent the bruises seemed to look.

Kate sat for a while and suddenly Michael appeared near the entrance of the cave. Kate stood up immediately, seeing he had no aid to walk, not even sure that he should be walking at all.

"Michael go back to your bed" she held him steady as he was struggling with his footing. "Come on" she said. Kate lead him slowly back to his bed, Jack was sound asleep a metre or two away from Michael's bed. Thank God he was finally asleep she thought. Michael lied down with no complaints.

"I have to find Walt" he cried. "I need to get him" Kate covered him with a couple of blankets.

"Soon" she said, "but not in your state at the moment" she looked at him. Although he seemed in pain, he was quiet with it, Jack had done a good job. "Just rest a bit, I'll fetch you something to eat"

Michael nodded cautiously. "OK" he said. Kate smiled and left in search of food. It was when she reached the running water, she heard it, a scream, one she had heard a couple of times before. Claire.  
"Claire" Kate shouted and ran to the area where she had left her sleeping. Claire was asleep, her hands were out in front of her as if defending herself.

"Claire!" Kate tried to wake her, she screamed as Kate touched her to shake her. "Claire it's a dream" Claire's eyes shot open in fear. "My baby" she cried, "I want my baby"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Charlie woke with a sudden jolt and a dull pain in his head. He could hear screaming in the distance and he concentrated hard to listen. He had heard the scream before but he couldn't place his finger on it. He sat up, a wave of nausea hit and he felt light headed.

"Right" Charlie tried to concentrate as hard as his throbbing head would allow. "You promised you'd protect her and her child and you will" Charlie was talking lightly to himself, though he didn't know why. His head was spinning like the world around him, but he tried to his thoughts straight. He had to help Claire and get her baby back, even if it killed him this time he thought.

Charlie sat up, suddenly almost loosing consciousness as a thump of pain spread from his gunshot wound. But he didn't care, he had to get up. He placed his hand against the cave wall for support and shuffled his feet under himself ready to stand. He struggled up, leaning on the cave, he began to breath heavily.

Bloody hell, he thought, I never thought It would be this hard. Charlie stood for a second, gaining back his thoughts and balance. Then he made his move, slowly out of the cave. To his surprise no one was in the main area of the caves and he managed to slip out. He had only got a couple of yards into the jungle when his head felt dizzy.

"I can do this" he whispered to himself, feeling his stomach in agony "I have to get them back, I promised!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"It's ok" Kate had finally managed to calm Claire down with a little reassurance. "We'll get your baby back" Kate sounded sure about it but really wasn't. Claire nodded in agreement. She wanted to go out and search for her baby now, but she knew exactly what Jack and Kate would say to her.

"Good" Kate smiled handing Claire a bottle of water, Claire took the bottle and almost downed the lot. Kate smiled in delight. Ten seconds later Claire was fast asleep.

Works every time, thought Kate. She had slipped several sleeping tablets into Claire's drink. Kate sat back and relaxed a little, it was getting to the middle of the day and even in the shady caves hit was hot. By 12 most people would retreat to the caves or tents away from the midday sun and heat.

Slowly Kate's eyes drooped, it had been a long night and she was shattered, just a quick nap wouldn't hurt she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and within minutes she was sound asleep. Completely unaware of Charlie's awakening, and unaware of his little walkabout.


	14. Deadly aim

**So chapter 14 here we go, I see I am loosing readers but hey, for those who are still reading, here you go! A bit of a shocker in this chapter. Hope you like anyway!**

**Abi x**

Jack woke slowly and opened his eyes. He could tell it was getting to late afternoon. Michael was sleeping peacefully next to him. The doctor stood and stretched. He wanted to go and check on Charlie, he had been asleep for a while. After a long drink of water he went back to the area where Charlie was. Suddenly he froze; the bed empty.

"Kate!" Jack shouted, "Kate?" he turned and looked to the rest of the cave to see the young girl running to her. She slowed as she noticed the empty bed.

"Oh my God" she stopped a yard to two from Jack. His face was red with anger. Kate had not seen him like this before.

"Where is he?" the doctor looked around the caves as Claire appeared and headed in there direction.

"What's going on?" she looked bleary eyed at Kate and then Jack.

"Charlie's gone walkabout" Jack exhaled loudly. He walked past the two women and grabbed a nearby water bottle and began to prepare to leave.

"I'm coming" Kate cried following Jack as he picked up several items from the infirmary.

"I think you should" Jack said angrily, "I think you've caused enough problems already" Kate could feel Jack's anger in his voice. She had really messed up this time.

"Tell Claire to go back to bed for a while" Jack turned to look at Kate in the eye, his brow was furrowed and his face stern. "hopefully he hasn't got far"

Kate disappeared to see to Claire and Jack packed his items into a rucksack. Kate suddenly ran back in.

"Claire's gone" she exclaimed. Jack looked up.

"It's gets worse!" he shouted.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Charlie stumbled slowly from tree to tree, trying to keep his balance, His head was sore but he ignored the pains he had and continued. He had to get Claire's baby back. He stumbled over a tree root and fell into a tree trunk banging his head.

"Bollocks" he rubbed his head and pulled off the bandage Jack had put on it. It was stained red with fresh blood from his old wound.

"Damn it" he shouted as much as his voice would allow. He dropped the bandage to the floor and stumbled forward. He wasn't going to let a drop of blood stop him from finding Claire's baby. After a few minutes he began to suddenly tire, his head felt light and dizzy. He lent on a tree for support and almost fell. The ground was spinning and the plants around him felt like just a green mass. He continued forward only to trip. He tried to regain balance, but fell head first into the undergrowth letting out a small exhale as he felt the pain from his stomach spread.

Two hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders and spun him onto his back. "Hello Charlie Boy" the sinister voice met his ears. Charlie didn't open his eyes to see who it was.

"Ethan's told me about you!" the voice laughed, "It seems your some miracle boy" A hand clamped over his neck but Charlie didn't struggle.

"Well no miracle is gunna happen today" the voice continued. Charlie heard a small click by his left ear and cold metal being pushed into his skull.

"Your hero doctor isn't here to save you this time" the metal was pressed further into his skin, his head was thumping and the pain in his stomach was getting worse by the second.

Distantly he suddenly heard his name called, he could make out leaves being disturbed, someone running, and calling his name. A gun fired suddenly, Charlie coward to the ground there was silence, a second shot came and the figure on Charlie collapsed onto his frozen body. There was silence again. Charlie struggled to listen and tried to breath, the pain was worse than ever now. He tried to call out but failed. The pain was too much, he inhaled sharply and lost consciousness.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"We're close" Jack stooped low and retrieved the bandage Charlie had discarded not long before. Jack looked closely at the bandage to see fresh blood on it. Kate was behind him looking forward, there was a figure ahead. It was Claire.

"Charlie" she shouted and ran forward, she didn't know Kate had spotted her as she disappeared off into the undergrowth. Kate sprinted in her direction with Jack in close pursuit. She had disappeared from view but Kate could still hear her in the distance. She was shouting Charlie's name over and over.

"Claire" Jack called out as she came into view ahead.

There was a gunshot and Kate and Jack came to an abrupt stop. Claire had disappeared from view. Kate ran forward to find her body laying face down. Jack was by her side straight away, checking for a pulse, he found none.  
Kate suddenly noticed a man a few yards ahead, he was bent over something on the ground, a pistol pointing towards it and finger tightly grasping the trigger, ready to fire.

Kate shouted, although Jack could not make out what. A gun fired and the man collapsed forward. Jack looked up to see Kate perfectly still, a silver pistol still calmly pointing in her hand.

"Kate?" Jack looked stunned but Kate ignored him and ran to the man she had shot pushing him to one side to revile Charlie, unconscious but alive.

"What?" Jack was speechless at the scene before him. Claire's body lay in front of him, the doctor couldn't do CPR, it was too late.

"Jack?" Kate beckoned the man over to her, "I think we found him" Jack looked over Kate's shoulder to see Charlie's unconscious form lying still in the leaves.

"I think we found both" Jack said soberly, "One's just been more lucky than the other" Tears were welling in his eyes.

"If only I hadn't gone to sleep" he cried, "None of this would have happened"


	15. Never ending

**Hey guys, its half term so i'm hoping to get a few chapters done in the next week or two. Anyway heres the next...**

**Abi x**

"Dude, is he ok?" Hurley noticed Kate and Jack return to the caves carrying Charlie. They went over to infirmary and placed him on soft blankets and wrapped him up.

"He'll be ok" Jack came out of the side cave speaking to Hurley as he went. "Will you keep an eye on him" Jack looked Hurley in the eye.

"Sure, but I don't think he's going anywhere fast" Hurley cried as Jack refilled his bottle with fresh water from the stream.

"You'd be surprised" Kate said lightly, "Just make sure he doesn't move an inch, we'll be back soon" Hurley nodded in agreement and went to see his friend as the other two disappeared out of the caves, seemingly in deep discussion. Hurley tried to listen but didn't catch anything.

Hurley hadn't really seen much of his friend recently, the sight of him made him wonder what an earth had gone on in the past day or two. Charlie sure didn't look that great, apart from the fact that he had many cuts and bruises his skin was sickly pale and unnatural.

"Dude if you don't mind me saying, you look crap man" Hurley chuckled though he was greatly concerned for his friend.

"Thanks" he jumped as he heard Charlie answer, "Just what I wanted to hear."

Hurley smiled and looked at Charlie, his eyes half open now staring at him.  
"How's Claire?" Charlie croaked. Hurley's brow furrowed slightly, he hadn't seen Claire in a while either. "I'll go check if you like" Hurley was deep in thought.

"Good idea" Charlie's voice perked up a little at the thought of maybe seeing Claire. Hurley stood up and left. Charlie smirked, it was no word of a lie, he did want to see Claire, but he wanted to find her baby first. Besides, he thought, its my fault her baby is gone. It was now or never, he thought, he had to take he chance.

Hurley searched the cave and nearby only to find Locke sitting on his own sharpening a couple of knifes.

"Have you seen Claire?" Hurley asked quickly. Locke was silent for a moment, he had received the news from Jack and Kate. If he told Hurley there was a chance that the news would be leaked to Charlie.

"No" Locke said eventually. Hurley looked at him quizzically, he was hiding something and he knew it. "You know don't you" Hurley said suddenly surprising Locke. There was silence again and it was suddenly broken by a short moan and thud from the main cave area. Locke stood up immediately and he and Hurley returned to the main cave to find Charlie.

His body was sprawled on the floor, he was coughing uncontrollably, his limbs were twitching violently and his muscles involuntary contracting and relaxing.  
"Damn it" Hurley cried in despair, "I promised Jack and Kate that I would make sure he didn't move"

"Too late now" Locke discarded Hurley's comment and fell on his knees next to Charlie. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders a shook him.

"Charlie" he shouted "Charlie, It's Locke, wake up" Locke's command didn't seem to make a difference and Charlie continued to shake. His arms flailed about and he knocked Locke in the face, sending him backwards. Locke shook off the dizziness and looked back at Charlie who turned to his side and retched emptying the little contents of his stomach onto the cave floor. His shaking continued.

"Fetch me a blanket" Locke ordered. Hurley swiftly left and returned with a large blanket. Locke took it and rolled it into a pillow and placed it under Charlie's head as support.

"What do we do?" Hurley was desperately watching his friends convulsions become worse.

"I guess we can't do anything" Locke cried trying his best to stop Charlie from rolling around. "I suppose we wait till Jack gets back, he might tire himself out before then" Hurley placed his head in his hands and sighed, was this his bad luck again, was this his fault.

Minutes passed and Charlie did not change, nor did he regain consciousness. Locke sat next to him, there seemed nothing he could do except wait. The two waited for a while, quiet helpless. Suddenly Kate and Jack appeared carrying Claire's pale a lifeless form in.

"Oh my God" Hurley knew at once what was going on. He fell to his knees as Kate and Jack passed him taking Claire away into a nearby smaller cave out of the way. Jack rushed back and headed to Locke and knelt next to him.  
"Hurley you were supposed to be watching him" Jacks face tensed with concern.  
"I only left him for a sec"

"How longs he been like this?" Jack asked.

"10 minutes" Locke said, "he was sick too" Jack sighed loudly and lent over his patient. He looked at Charlie's eyes to find his pupils rolled back. Jack sat back for a second and watched, the twitching began to slow and finally stopped.

"Thank God for that!" Locke exhaled loudly. Jack checked Charlie's pulse to find it racing. "I don't want to move him" he said "I don't want to risk him having another seizure. We build a fire nearby to keep him warm, it might be a while now before he wakes"

Locke nodded and stood up. "I'll fetch some firewood" he said, "It won't be long before the heat of the day will be dyeing down" And with that he was gone.

"I'm sorry man" Hurley exclaimed, "I didn't think he would go anywhere"

"It's ok" Kate sighed, "He's a stubborn bugger" she laughed, "give him half a chance and he'll be off. But he sure isn't gunna have a nice awaking this time" Kate sighed thinking of how close Charlie and Claire actually were.


	16. Grief

**So here we go next chapter!  
Firstly here's a summary of what has happened in the past 15 chapters, one my reviewers has asked if there could be a summary. Sounds like a good Idea to me, so here you go, The story so far... (sorry it spaced, I couldn't help it)**

_- Charlie is resuscitated by Jack after being hung by Ethan, Kate and Jack struggle to get him back to the caves _

_- While Kate goes looking for wood for a stretcher she is knocked out._

- Ethan confronts Jack and threatens to kill Charlie, he then takes both Jack and Charlie back to his (camp)

_  
- Kate wakes up and runs into Locke and Boone in the jungle, they take her back the caves_

_- Ethan tells Jack that he's been captured to deliver Claire's baby and that he brought Charlie along for amusement, he tells Jack to get back to the caves and get supplies and be back in 24 hours or else _

_- Jack makes it back to the caves and passes out_

_- Claire finds Charlie is still alive _

_- Jack tells Kate about Ethan's plans and says he must go back alone and leaves _

_- Jack makes it back to Ethan's just in time to stop him from killing Charlie _

_- Ethan induces Claire into labour and Jack delivers her baby _

_- Ethan takes Jack back to the caves at gunpoint, he kills Boone on the way_

_- Ethan demands Walt in exchange for Jack, Michael gets angry and is shot in the leg, Walt then gives himself in and Jack is returned to them, while Walt is taken _

_- Claire, Charlie and Baby escape Ethan's hideout _

_- Jack attends to Michael's wound and removes the bullet_

_- Ethan meets Charlie and Claire on returning back to his hideout, he fights with Charlie and shoots him and takes Claire's baby back._

- Locke, after following Ethan's trail, stumbles upon Claire and wounded Charlie - Locke returns to the caves with Charlie and Claire

- Jack removes the bullet form Charlie's wound

- Kate watches over Charlie as Jack takes a sleep, she goes to see Claire and Charlie wakes up and goes looking for Claire's baby

- Jack goes to check on Charlie finding that he has gone

- Claire takes off in search of him and Kate and Jack follow behind

- Charlie runs into an Other and is on the brink of being shot when Claire appears, the Other shoots Claire dead and Kate shoots the Other.

- Jack and Kate return with Charlie and tell Hurley to watch him while they retrieve Claire's body

- Hurley takes his eye off Charlie and goes to speak to Locke

- Charlie wakes and attempts to leave but collapses in exhaustion and has a seizure

- Jack and Kate return with Claire's body

- Jack tends to Charlie again.

**And so it continues... I'm over half way now, or I should be, so about 10 chapters or less left, maybe! lol! Anyway enjoy... The chapter is very short but I haven't posted for a while so I thought I ort to!**

Charlie coughed weakly and twitched, Jack was by his side in seconds. It had been a couple of hours since the boy had been conscious. Kate and Hurley were still nearby but Locke had gone off in search of some food.

"Charlie?" Jack gently shook the musicians shoulders and he slowly opened his eyes, "talk to me?" Jack's face filled with concern, "what's your name? Where are we?" Jack fired a couple of questions.

"The island" Charlie muttered almost inaudible, "were on a bloody island" he sat up quickly without warning and a wave of nausea hit him.

"Whoa" Jack held him steady as he regained his balance to sit up straight, "No more running off" he warned, "you've lost a lot of blood, your not strong enough to be going anywhere, do you hear me"

"Where's Claire?" Charlie butted in with the question Jack wished he wouldn't ask. Charlie looked around to the camp fire to see Kate and Hurley, he looked slowly around the caves but his eyes couldn't focus and he saw nothing.

"What?" Jack was somehow hoping that the boy had forgotten what he had just asked.

"Claire?" Charlie said, louder this time, "Where is she"

Jack looked to Kate and Hurley for a little support but found their heads bowed to the ground in silence, his eyes retreated to the floor and he sighed loudly. A moment of silence went by and he looked up at his friend, eyes locking with Charlie's. "Jack?" he's voice broke, waiting for the inevitable words which were about to be returned his way.

"I'm sorry" Jack started, finding it hard to form the words, "Claire was shot by one of the others" he paused "she died"

Jack watched closely as his words sunk into the boys system. Charlie began to shake, almost like he was going through withdrawal again, his eyes filled quickly with unfallen tears.

"Your lying" he cried unable to control himself. Jack shook his head slightly, wishing to himself that what he had just said was not true.

"No" he answered, his voice now breaking with grief "it's true"

"I don't believe you!" Charlie spat in anger. He tried to stand but Jack held him down.

"Charlie?" he saw the ex-junkie's heart almost break, his face was contorted in utter despair.

"No" Charlie shouted, energy draining from him every second that went by, he struggled to stand again but this time failed and he collapsed back down. Jack grabbed his arms and pulled Charlie's shuddering form towards his own. Charlie was spent every last ounce of energy drained from his already exhausted body, he shook in Jack's arms, resting his head on the doctor's shoulder he sobbed uncontrollably. Jack was now crying freely too. He knew the pain that was felt when a loved one or close friend had been taken, he could feel Charlie's grief as the young rock star relaxed and shook in his arms. When everything had happened to the boy why had this come to happen, why now, Jack didn't know. But what he did was that something was going to have to be done, this Ethan could not go on shooting and wounding the remaining 815 survivors. Jack had decided that he was going to take this into his own hands, something was going to be done, and Ethan sure would pay for it.

**Another Chapter in a week or so...I promise!**

**Abi x**


End file.
